


Hazard

by imaginaryfriendashkun



Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [9]
Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidents, Attempt at Humor, Bad Luck, Crack, Dong Sik is an hazard, Dong Sik is scared of everything, Elevator, Engagement, Extreme Sports, Fire accidents, Fun, Growing Old Together, In Woo isn't a psychopath, LGBT, M/M, Marriage, Misunderstandings, Old Age, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pathetic humor, Pepper Spray, Pool, Water, bungee jumping, empty threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun
Summary: Dong Sik is afraid of many things. Like really really many things and everytime In Woo finds it the hard way, that too first hand. Dong Sik is a hazard to himself, to others around him and especially to Seo In Woo and no, In Woo isn't caught off guard!
Relationships: Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Series: Psychopath Diary - Fragments [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627363
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights reserved. No part of these pages, either text or image may be used for any purpose other than personal use. Reproduction, modification, storage in a retrieval system or retransmission, in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical or otherwise, for reasons other than personal use, is strictly prohibited without prior written permission. 
> 
> All mistakes - plot, grammar, characterization, situation descriptions - are mine. Not beta'd. Let me know if there are glaring problems, I want to improve :)

Dong Sik stills, he hears footsteps behind him, _rapid_ footsteps. Someone is out here to get him, aren't they? Someone is going to mug him and he doesn't even have that much money. This someone is going to be very cruel and they are going to beat up Dong Sik and they are going to leave him bleeding mercilessly on the sidewalk. Yes, Dong Sik has an overactive imagination and he is clumsy and he panics easily. He is easily frightened. That is established.

It is night, around 8 PM, there are no CCTVs and the street light is very dim. He took a shortcut and there are no people around, it is deserted. Even if it were bright, it wouldn't probably help Dong Sik's nerves much. He sucks at self defense.

Is he going to be gutted? Shot? What is going to happen to him? He doesn't want to die or be hurt. He hates pain.

The footsteps are very close by now, very _very_ close by and he turns and closes his eyes, prays to all Gods and slams his work bag onto the person's face with all the force he can muster.

He hits twice, thrice and he doesn't hear what the person is saying. He can only feel his adrenaline. He takes out the pepper spray from his coat and sprays it on the person's eyes.

"My God! What the actual _hell_?"

Dong Sik stumbles backwards and falls down awkwardly as the guy pushes him, his butt hitting the pavement.

The guy on the ground doesn't look like a thief. He looks handsome - tall, gelled hair, beautiful face, pale, pink lips, perfectly white teeth, long eyelashes, strong jaw, high cheekbones. Everything about him screams money. He is wearing a costly suit, there is an I Phone nearby, he is wearing a Rolex and Dong Sik can see his own reflection in the guy's clean polished shiny black shoes.

The guy is covering his eyes, trying not to rub and worsen it, there are tears flowing and his eyes are forced shut and little swollen and Dong Sik feels a pang of pity. Has he made a mistake?

The guy hisses, "If you didn't take me by surprise, you would be dead meat!" He was hurrying for something else and he didn't notice the guy at all, damn it. He can't believe that he was caught off guard. It has never happened before in his life. This guy was like a ninja, hiding in the darkness, how come he didn't notice the other's presence, at all?

Dong Sik gulps. Is this guy a mugger or not? He looks extremely well built and Dong Sik doesn't, for a moment, think that the guy cannot take him down. Dong Sik would be a bleeding mess, a bloody pulp if the guy were to recover.

The guy hisses, "I am not giving you money, you imbecile!"

"Huh?" Dong Sik blinks. Why is the situation the opposite?

The guy growls, "You heard me!"

"I d-don't want money... I t-thought you were about to rob me!"

"What the hell?"

The guy gets up, blindly surging forward and grabs hold of Dong Sik's coat and tie, he slams Dong Sik against the wall and pins his arms painfully behind him and punches him.

Dong Sik wails, "I a-am sorry, I t-thought you were going to mug me f-from behind, p-please, I can't fight back, I a-am not about to steal from you or hurt you, I w-was just defending m-myself, p-please, i-it hurts..."

The guy hesitates. Is this guy for real? Why is he not fighting back? Does this guy _not_ know how to fight back?

The guy steps back and Dong Sik falls down in relief. "I am sorry... I d-din't mean to, I am really sorry!"

The guy realizes that he is getting late for an important family meeting. He can't let this opportunity go. It is almost an hour drive and pepper spray effects usually last for about 30 to 45 minutes.

He is good at judging people and this guy definitely seems docile, stupid and harmless even. He is good with self defense, he can take risks. He can easily take this guy down if he were to try something funny, even kill and dispose this idiot with ease. He is rich after all.

He hisses, "Do you know how to drive?"

Dong Sik startles. "Um... yes?"

He snaps, "Why is that a question?"

Dong Sik nods. "I k-know."

"Drive me, I will pay you."

"You don't want m-me to pay for your medical bills?"

"I don't think you can afford them. Get me to my family meeting, else I will sue you, make sure you never see the light, I will come after you and your family and everyone around you."

Dong Sik gulps. He nods. He is glad the guy hasn't seen his face but he looks like someone who will find Dong Sik no matter what and he looks like someone who keeps his promises. "I w-will drive you, Sir."

In Woo snaps, "Seo In Woo, don't call me Sir."

"Yes, Seo In Woo-ssi." In Woo hates being called Sir, it reminds him of his brother and father whom he despises with all his might. Dong Sik realizes that it is Seo In Woo, Director of Seo Analytics. Dong Sik is working for the sister company. He hopes to all God that he won't be fired, he _can't_ be fired. He hopes he will never run into In Woo again.

He tries to help In Woo but In Woo slaps him away and walks towards the car without stumbling and Dong Sik watches with wonder and awe. Dong Sik is someone who stumbles over air on fine days when he can see properly. In Woo settles in and throws the keys towards Dong Sik who awkwardly tries to catch it, fails, drops it, ignores In Woo's sigh of irritation, picks it up and stars the car slowly. The GPS guides him.

In Woo snaps after sometime, "Why are you going very much under the speed limit when it is night? I need to reach on time, I can't be tardy." In Woo thinks that they will reach only tomorrow, he could have probably driven with blind eyes and reached faster, damn it or just waited for a taxi.

Meanwhile, In Woo tries not to touch his eyes. He can't have it spread. He blinks rapidly to flush out some. He will go home and use soap to wash it out carefully. He will be able to see properly by then, the temporary blindness will go away soon.

Dong Sik hates going fast, breaking rules. He speeds up a little but doesn't go above the limit.

They drive in awkward silence and after an hour, they reach the destination. In Woo gets out and heads in without another word. Dong Sik doesn't know if he should be grateful or not. Dong Sik parks the car outside, gives the keys to the security and leaves.

He hopes he will never meet In Woo again.

~~~~~~~~~

"No, no, please don't." Dong Sik begs his co-workers. He doesn't know how to swim and he knows that it is just a pool, a swimming pool, not even knee deep, but still a pool, filled with water and Dong Sik is scared.

They advance towards him with the intention of pushing up in and he just wants to escape. He turns, runs into someone and he hears gasps behind him as everyone goes silent. He causes the guy to drop the wine glass, wine spills on the guy's expensive suit but Dong Sik is still afraid of his co-workers. 

In his haste, he doesn't realize that they have stopped all their attempts and are desperately trying to get him not to move further but Dong Sik is even more desperate, he apologizes and pushes the guy in front of him as a shield so that Dong Sik can hide behind him.

The guy has good reflexes, he would have fallen down into the pool but holds on somehow. He lets out an irritated sigh but Dong Sik clutches onto his back like a koala. 

"Let me go."

Dong Sik knows that voice and he realizes it is Seo In Woo without having to actually look up at him and Dong Sik knows he is dead meat, he is going to be fired, he is going to be sued, he is going to be killed, he is going to die painfully.

He stumbles backwards, somehow manages to push In Woo once more. Dong Sik flails and falls on his butt while In Woo falls into the pool, his grace not able to save him the second time because of an even more clumsier and hazardous Dong Sik.

The crowd which was already eerily silent, becomes even more silent as they see their director in the pool. No one moves an inch, the only sounds that can be heard are Dong Sik's whimpers and apologies and some crickets.

He scurries towards the pool and leans forward to give a hand to In Woo. In Woo smacks it away and gets out, somehow managing to look graceful even in this kind of situation. Dong Sik bows so much that he wonders if his back is going to bend forever.

He doesn't dare look up.

In Woo smiles tightly, the smile not reaching his eyes, "Pepper spray?" He looks around pointedly, he doesn't have to say anything for the people to understand what he wants. He manages to exude a powerful aura even now and no, he doesn't look like a drowned rat.

Damn, damn, damn. In Woo has realized who Dong Sik is. He scurries away and comes back with lot of towels while the rest of the crowd dissipates slowly leaving only In Woo and Dong Sik alone. Of course, everyone leaves, they can't help In Woo directly, they can't embarrass him further, In Woo wouldn't want witnesses if he were going to kill Dong Sik. Dong Sik whispers, "P-please don't kill me."

In Woo snorts. Even if he were to kill Dong Sik now, no one will come forward but he doesn't want to do it because he wants to be remembered as something differently by his staff.

"I want to but not _now_." He emphasizes the now and smirks at Dong Sik's reaction.

Dong Sik pales even further. Now isn't the right time? His poor heart can't take this anymore. He ignores In Woo's smirk. The sheep has caught the wolf's eye.

"P-Please don't fire me."

"Why, are you going to quit by yourself?"

Tears form in Dong Sik eyes. He is worse than dead. In Woo is going to play with him like a toy, isn't he? Of course, In Woo is going to put him through something worse than death or firing.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you always such a hazard to yourself and everyone around you?" In Woo shakes his head.

Dong Sik looks up from the ground, bemoaning his phone. The screen guard never helps much. This is the fourth time he has broken his screen in the past few months. The files are scattered everywhere, paper flying comically.

Dong Sik doesn't know what to say, he starts picking up the files and arranging them quickly.

In Woo snorts mentally, the only reason he hasn't fired Dong Sik is because, despite being clumsy and a walking hazard, he is actually good at his work. He is sincere and thinks about the company unlike his manager and co-workers who would make up false reports for their own personal monetary gain and won't hesitate to bring the company down.

In Woo can argue that Dong Sik might just be afraid to get into trouble but he feels like a person who is straight forward and wouldn't do such things even if people weren't around.

Dong Sik bows again, "I a-am sorry." He scampers away with the files. 

Just why this guy scurry and scamper away so much? Literally running from everything and everyone in the world? Especially In Woo?

"Yook Dong Sik." He freezes and In Woo laughs internally. Dong Sik is scared shit of In Woo, this scared shit is different than the way other people are scared of him. This guy is just scared of literally everything in the world.

"You forgot your phone." He walks forward, ignores Dong Sik's wide doe eyes and places the phone on top of Dong Sik's files. He winks and walks away, laughing again as he hears Dong Sik flail and fall once again, dropping everything. In Woo expected this.

In Woo loves teasing Dong Sik. His reactions are extremely funny. It is a good pass time in his daily, boring, routine life where he has to run after fame and money and success. Dong Sik is a good distraction, a healthy funny distraction and In Woo welcomes it. It is a good pass time. And In Woo wants revenge as well, for the pool and the pepper spray incident.

If In Woo were a psychopath, poor Dong Sik would have been dead in the worst way now, good thing he isn't. He is just a rich, confident, arrogant, smart, perfect heir at the top ranks who can do, get, be whatever he wants. And Dong Sik has caught his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~

In Woo rolls his eyes as everyone steps back as he steps into the elevator. They bow so low that their noses are almost touching the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

In Woo's eyes catches a mop of fluffy hair, trying to hide behind someone. He presses the open button and almost sings out, "Yook Dong Sik-ssi, please get in."

Dong Sik steps out from behind someone and gets in, like he is a prey entering an arena.

In Woo smirks. "Aren't you going to greet me, Dong Sik-ssi?"

He watches as Dong Sik flounders, mentally hits himself and bows. "G-good morning, Director Seo In Woo-ssi."

Before In Woo can say anything, the elevator screeches to a halt, the light goes off and everything becomes silent. Eerily silent. The elevator has broken down. Idiots, can't they even maintain the elevator properly? What is he paying them for?

Before In Woo can press the call or the alarm button, he has an armful of Dong Sik. In Woo realizes that Dong Sik is scared, extremely scared, he is having a panic attack and In Woo sighs, of course, he should have expected this.

He removes Dong Sik's coat, loosens his tie, spreads the coat on the floor and somehow manages to seat Dong Sik down without getting hit by Dong Sik's flailing arms and without hitting Dong Sik. In Woo never uses patience with anyone else. 

"Breathe, Yook Dong Sik, breathe. Nose. Mouth. In. Out. Slowly. Inhale. Exhale." He guides so that Dong Sik places his face between his knees. He gently rocks Dong Sik and switches on the torch on his phone. That seems to help him.

"I am going to call the operator." Dong Sik nods.

He presses the alarm and the emergency call button and Dong Sik zones out. He hates enclosed spaces, really. He is glad he is not alone. He rocks even more and tears start pouring down.

He feels In Woo settle down next to him. "They are fixing it."

In Woo doesn't talk a lot and it helps. Dong Sik isn't in the mood to listen or talk. Normally, he is a great listener and he goes into rants if there are actually people who would listen to him - not a lot of people listen to him honestly - but not now. He prefers the silence.

In Woo doesn't do anything. He is just angry that someone else is toying with Dong Sik, his toy, how dare anyone else try to get a reaction out of Dong Sik with or without meaning to? Only In woo has the right. He is going to fire all the workers and appoint new ones as soon as he gets out. That will teach them a lesson to be careful.

He realizes that Dong Sik is getting lost in his big head which his covered by unruly mop of hair. In Woo isn't much of a talker. He plays music as a distraction and it seems to help as Dong Sik relaxes physically and slowly the rocking stops and he falls asleep, with his head on In Woo's shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~

"No!"

In Woo sighs as Dong Sik clings to his legs, refusing to let go. They are on an office vacation. Near a resort. A get away. In Woo suggested extreme sports and everyone enthusiastically agreed, except Dong Sik of course.

Dong Sik didn't do anything since they arrived. He missed the mountain climbing, the water sports, the high rides, everything.

Now his team is happily doing bungee jumping and it is not even from that much height.

"Dong Sik-ssi. Please let go. No one is forcing you to do this."

As much as In Woo wants to force Dong Sik into all this happily just to see his teary face and reactions, he doesn't want a crying Dong Sik on his hands tonight. He wants to bungee jump.

Dong Sik hiccups, he seems to be drunk. He has tears in his eyes, "It i-is dark, p-please don't leave me alone."

In Woo sighs, "Go back to the room. Let me finish bungee jumping and come back."

"It isn't safe!"

"Probably for you but not for me. I have done it multiple times."

In Woo tries to take another step towards the platform to climb and fails. Dong Sik gets dragged along with his feet, he is still tightly clutching In woo's legs like a koala.

"Yook Dong Sik-ssi!"

"In woo-ssi~" Dong Sik whines and wails. 

In Woo doesn't want to but he does it anyway. He uses his strength to push Dong Sik gently away and briskly walks towards the platform and climbs up. Dong Sik follows him.

What the hell? Dong Sik is afraid of heights but apparently being drunk makes him bold enough to climb the ladder in the dark.

In woo ignores him and puts on all his gears and nods at the instructor. 

Dong Sik wails, "In Woo-ssi! Please don't make me."

"Dong Sik-ssi, no one is making you do anything. I am doing the actual jumping. So are your co workers. You are _not_ doing anything."

Dong Sik pouts, "P-please don't leave me alone. It is dark and scary and I don't like heights."

In Woo snaps, "Who the hell asked you to climb up?" Dong Sik resembles a kitten has gotten up a tree and doesn't know how to get down. In Woo looks at the instructor and the instructor nods. He will take care of Dong Sik.

He wants to tease Dong Sik so much but Dong Sik won't even remember it the next day. No use. In Woo holds back. Dong Sik isn't going to escape In Woo the next day.

Dong Sik grabs at In Woo and starts shaking him and pushes him while trying to stop him. "Seo In woo-ssi!" Dong Sik shouts comically as In Woo falls.

In Woo shakes his head. Good thing he had everything secured in place, good thing he isn't afraid of extreme sports, good thing he has done this multiple times before.

Yook Dong Sik is a fucking hazard. How has he not killed anyone yet by accident? How is he still alive, how ha he not killed himself by mistake? How is In Woo still alive?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Yook Dong Sik, stop waving that around!"

Dong Sik is stumbling and waving around a candle - why the fuck is he using a candle instead of a torch light even? - in In Woo's room, he shouldn't have invited Dong Sik in the first place, In Woo regrets it. They should have gone out. Why is In Woo playing with his life?

There was a sudden power outrage and Dong Sik panicked and started flailing around instead of being seated like a calm, sane person, instead of finishing their dinner.

In Woo sighs as a fire starts because of the candle falling on the curtain.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe I am still alive after all this time." In Woo rolls his eyes.

Dong Sik blushes a little. 

They have been together for fifteen years now, they are reaching their fifties. Dating for three, engaged for two and married for ten years.

In Woo remembers the time when he was hit with an umbrella when Dong Sik was trying to open it for In Woo, when Dong Sik tripped on air and fell, pulling In Woo along with him, while trying to clean the snow on the lawn, when he hit In Woo's face while mimicking an anime character because of his animated expressions and excitement that there was someone who was actually listening to his rambles (that person being In Woo), almost hitting In Woo with a car when trying to reverse, almost dropping a pan of hot oil on In Woo's leg while they were cooking - _trying_ to cook being the keyword here - together.

In Woo sighs as Dong Sik grabs his hand and walks into the festival, so that Dong Sik won't get lost - he has a bad sense of direction - and doesn't let go of In Woo's hands subtly afterwards. He sighs internally as Dong Sik jumps at the sound of fireworks and pushes In woo down on the grass. In Woo looks at the sky - the fireworks are amazing - and just wraps an arm around Dong Sik, holding him in place so he wouldn't end up hurting both of them. In Woo has super powers, clearly and a _long_ life span. Probably the only one who can stay alive with someone like Dong Sik.

**Author's Note:**

> Please DO NOT REPOST my fics without my permission. Kindly ask me before hand for translations. Credit my work/profile Ao3/Wattpad URL without fail. I am on AO3 ([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryfriendashkun/pseuds/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and Wattpad ([alien/imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.wattpad.com/user/alienfriendashkun)) and Youtube ([Ash Kun](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEWO5kWpuGFJzdSV0LTLGKg?view_as=subscriber)) and Tumblr([imaginaryfriendashkun](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginaryfriendashkun)) and not on any other platform
> 
> Please help me report them if you find my fics somewhere else
> 
> Thank you for reading :D Have a nice day! Kindly leave a comment if you have time :)


End file.
